A God's Journey
by ArtAssassin
Summary: This is a tale of a young loud, and his life is about to get a whole lot crazier follow Lincoln on his journey and see what secrets are in store for him. leave a review if you want.
1. I-im a WHAT?

Chapter 1; I-i'm a WHAT!?

The loud house, notorious for being the loudest house on the block, heck if it ever went quiet people will think the apocalypse is near.

Yet that isn't what we're focusing on today, instead we focus on the only boy in this household and how everything is about to turn upside down.

Lincoln loud, the only boy, is laying on his bed in the middle of the night. His day could have been described as well worse than getting shot in the head. Not only was he able to get no alone time or privacy, he had lost his weekend to his sisters who used him as if he was a slave. Not caring about his well being and only theirs, well some did the only ones were Leni, Luna and Lucy. Also lily because she's only one years old and can't really talk. All lincoln could think about was how fast he lost his weekend to his sisters, at least school ended in 3 days so it's not like it's going to get worse he has the entire summer to look forward to...right?

4:20 Am.

Lincoln is awoken to a mumbling sound, he sits up and rubs his temples and looks straight at his door. It seems as if someone had just walked in than walked out which confused him very much he was certain he closed it, who doesn't close their door before heading

off to bed, then the mumbling becomes clearer and he can hear voices trying their hardest to keep low and it sounds just like his sisters.

He pulls aside his blanket and puts his slippers on then walks around his sleeping pouch, Charles, then slid through his door opening and tip toed to the voices which emerged from Lori and Leni's room, he then listened in while making sure not to be seen.

" Alright Lori why the hell did you call a sibling meeting it's too early for this? " Lynn said sounding groggy and annoyed. " I have a game in the morning and I'm trying to get my strength up."

Lola then raised her arms up to emphasize her point.

" Yeah I need my beauty sleep, without it I look like a mess and the judges don't like messy girls. " Lana looked at her then said " And what's that supposed to mean? " Lola retorted with " Not now Lana lori's going to say something. " Lana looked at her while Lola had a smug smile on her face then looked at Lori with crossed arms.

Lori then said to her sisters " I called you all here because one, it can't involve Lincoln and two, he wouldn't wake up at this time anyways. " Lincoln then has a confused expression and says in his head " Why can't I be in the meeting? What's going on? "

Luna then said, " So then what's it about sis also why can't lincoln be here? " leni then said " Is he sick! Is he going to die! " Lori then shushed her and said

" Lincoln's fine now keep your voice down unless you want mom and dad to wake up! " She yelled in a whispering tone.

Luna then raises her eyebrows and says " Lori? What's going on? " Lori sweats a bit from her forehead but wipes it with her hand, she then clears her throat and says " If Lincoln were here…he'd find out the secret. "

All the older siblings freeze in place except leni who doesn't understand while all the younger ones are confused then Lisa says " And what might that be eldest sibling? " Yeah what is it? " said Lola eagerly excited since she loves knowing secrets. "

Luna then stands up and says to Lori " Sis there not ready yet we agreed with the 'rents that we wouldn't tell them until their older. " Lori then says " Yeah but haven't you seen Lincoln lately, the clocks ticking and it's going fast so we don't have enough time or a choice. " Luna then sighs and looks away then Lori says " Guys theres something I have to tell you about Lincoln. "

Lincoln on the other hand is just as confused as his younger siblings, so many questions were running through his mind. " What secret? Why didn't his younger sibling know and what clock is ticking so fast that they don't have any other choice? "

He then heard Lori clear her throat again and listened carefully. " Guys Lincoln...is a god. "


	2. I feel so powerful

**First off I want to say thank you for viewing the first chapter I honestly was so nervous to post it but this community is so open I was blown away with the response, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review if you want. **

Chapter 2: I feel so...powerful..

Everyone froze. No one said a word not even Lincoln, who's reaction was delayed by a few seconds then as he was about to say something in his head but he heard laughter. He peeked inside, he could see his younger siblings sans Lucy laughing while clutching their rib cages. Lisa only smiled a bit. No one noticed him mainly because it was too dark to plus they were too busy laughing their heads off too.

He could see the only ones not laughing were his older siblings. Luna was about to say something when Lori interrupted her and says

" Alright knock it off before mom and dad wake up!" She yelled in a whispering yet high tone.

The twins ceased their laughing but wiped some tears and Lisa was the first to talk. " On the contrary eldest sibling, can you really blame their reaction? Being told your only male sibling is a Deity is one, impossible, and two the most ridiculous thing ever said in history. "

Lola then said " Yeah you must think we're dumb if you think we're going to believe something as stupid as that Lori. " Then Luna banged her hand on Lori's podium obviously not caring if her parents wake up, this shocks everyone and she says

" Say something dumb about Lincoln one more time and you'll regret it. " she says with venom in her tone.

Lincoln was shocked by his sisters outburst but smiled knowing that his sister will stick up for him.

Lucy then says, " I believe it. I've always felt something off from lincoln and not just me either the spirits too. "

Lori sighs then sits on her bed and leni has a confused expression then says " What's a deity? Is it something to eat because it sounds good! "

Lori then looks at her and says " No leni it's not something you eat it's very different from that...I'll let Luna explain it. "

Lisa adjusts her glasses then says " I should be in rem sleep but this sounds too good to pass up. "

Her, Lola and Lana all sit down along with everyone else in front of Luna, meanwhile Lincoln watches closely to find out what the heck their talking about.

She sighs then she taps her left forearm and a blue glowing screen appears on her skin shocking her younger siblings, especially Lisa. She then puts her hand over it then brings it up and a holographic screen opens up and Luna says

" Lincoln was born in a different world that's not this one. Mom and dad both lived their until it was raided by some...bad people.. " As she talks it plays out in front of them, the other world Luna is talking about and baby Lincoln on the screen.

" Me, Lori and everyone else until Lincoln was born all lived their it was a great place it was like earth just..better. " Her face softens but it changes quickly because Lola interrupts " Ok we get it this place was great how does this show Lincoln is a god? "

Luna says in an annoyed tone, " I'm getting to that now shut it. " Lola quiets down and Luna continues.

" When Lincoln was born a certain mark was on his chest. This mark signified he was meant for so much more and that he was blessed with divinity, why do you think he has white hair? " Lincoln touches his head and says in his mind " t-this is crazy! There's no way this is true, I-It can't be...can it? "

Lisa then speaks up and says " Blessed with divinity? Born in another world? I still don't understand how you made this holographic screen appear from just your forearm but all this still sounds like a children's fairy tale. "

Lana says, " Well I think it's cool! My own brother is a god and he's probably really strong! "

Lola then says " Well what about pop pop? He has white hair and is our grandfather so how do you explain that? " she says in a praised tone.

Luna sighs then says " He's not really our Grandfather."

Lana and Lola gasp sans Lucy and Lisa.

Lisa has a regular expression then says " I already knew from the blood tests I ran I just decided not to say anything yet. " Lincoln is just as surprised he always thought he was related to pop pop, now this makes him wonder if he's even related to Aunt Ruth. God he hoped not.

" He's Lincoln's angel and protector. " said Luna who then made a picture of pop pop appear with angel wings coming from his back.

They all are surprised and Luna continues. " Lincoln can't know until he turns 13 otherwise he might lose control, so don't say anything that's also the entire reason I didn't want to tell you now. "

" On the contrary, the only way I'll believe this is if I see Lincoln use his so called God power in action. Other then that I still don't believe this. "

Lori stands up and says " Well you can forget it he's only 11 now so there's no way he'll be able to access it."

Lana then stands up and says " So if you guys were born in this 'other world' and Lincoln is still our brother how'd he end up with God power? "

" Yeah how does that make any sense? Does dad have it too? " said Lola.

They look at each other then Lynn says " It doesn't work like that, Lincoln was chosen by some greater being and it only happens every 10,000 years so this could've happened to any baby...and he picked. "

" Hmm, Alright but how do you all know this information? Have our parental units informed you of this? "

" Yup every last bit they love spilling tea! " says Luan.

" Someone spilled tea? We have to clean it before someone slips! " says leni.

" No leni it's a figure of speech there's no actual spilled tea. "

Luna then bangs on the podium again and says

" Everything you just found out stays in this room not a word to anyone, especially Lincoln. " They all agree and Lincoln tip toes back to his room and thinks about what he just heard then looks at his hands and says to himself.

" So I'm...a god? I just don't get it...I have to tell Clyde."

Monday morning.

By the time Lincoln woke up his family is already downstairs eating breakfast, he then gets dressed and brushes his teeth then rushes downstairs and grabs a piece of toast then runs out the door and is the first one in vanzilla.

His sisters all look at each other then run outside and head inside vanzilla, they then drive away to school.

First off is Lincoln with his younger siblings in their middle/elementary school.

Than their older siblings drive off to their high school.

With everything from last night still on Lincoln's mind he knows he has to talk to someone about it and luckily enough he spots Clyde sitting next to Liam, zach and rusty. All of Lincoln's best friends. He walks over to them and says

" Hey Clyde could we talk for a moment? "

" Sure what's it about buddy? " Lincoln looks at him then at his friends and says

" I meant in private, just the two of us. "

" Oh uh sure thing. " He stands up and Lincoln and him walk over to a corner of the room while his other friends are confused and just shrug their shoulders.

" So what's going on buddy? Was there another sibling fight? " Clyde asked worriedly.

" Something happened last night...something unbelievable. " he says.

" Really? Well you can tell me I promise I won't tell anyone else. "

" Thanks. " And so Lincoln told Clyde everything that happened earlier that morning. At first Clyde was a little slow to believe him but to him it sounded believable mainly because of all the ace savvy they read he had the impression Lincoln could be a superhero.

" I know it sounds crazy but I'm telling you it's the truth."

" Don't worry buddy I believe you. " says Clyde.

" Thanks I knew I could tell you. "

They then go back to their friends who ask them what they were talking about but didn't get an answer and kept avoiding the question and changing the topic.

...Meanwhile, somewhere far in the galaxy..

A tall woman with long blond hair walks towards a room with two buff guards blocking its way, they then see the woman and back away she then walks in and sees a man sitting on a throne. He has a golden mask on that only shows his red bloodshot eyes and a suit which looks almost exactly like a knights except his is black with a cape and has some battle damage.

The woman then bows while he nods then she speaks up and says.

" My lord, it would seem our scanners have found...him. "

She cannot see but can tell a smile crept upon his face and he said in a deep menacing tone.

" Good. Now then, go to him and bring him to me use any force necessary. "

She stands up and says " Yes my lord I will not fail you." She then walks out while saying in her head.

" Soon chosen one your destiny will be fulfilled. "

To be continued..

**What do you think she meant? Get ready because chapter 3 will blow you away. Plz review. **


	3. Would anyone care to explain?

**Thank you for the reviews, I know it seems these chapters are coming out quick and if you all think I should really look over the chapters I'll do it. Now then enjoy the third chapter! **

The tall woman exited the building and looked upon the city of her world, buildings built taller and looked more different then the ones on earth. She then spreads her wings and flies into the sky. A couple minutes later she lands in front of what seems like an airport only there were no planes but instead pods shaped like bowling balls with only a mirror and nothing else inside but a computer to put in your coordinates.

She walks inside and heads upstairs than puts her hand on a dna reader which scans her hand and a green light blinks letting her inside, she then walks over to a long case. She puts her hand over it and it opens by itself than once it does a sword with a black and white handle floats in front of her, she then takes it and puts it in its holder then places it on her back and walks out to the take off area.

She looks among the pods then walks over to one but a guard stands in her way.

" And just what do you think your doing? These pods are for exclusive personnel only. " says the guard.

She looks at him with a blank glare then raises her hand and his airflow is suddenly cut off she then slams his head against the side of the pod and says

" I am Mira tozan, the protector of the king, if you have not heard of me then your life is already meaningless just your very presence is gut wrenching! I am on an important mission for the king and this pod will be at my disposal so I ask, is there a problem? "

He gasps for air then says in short breaths.

" N-no...m-ma'am.. " She then smiles and says " That's what I thought. " She lets go of him and his airflow is back he then coughs while gasping for air then falls on the floor while she steps on board.

She punches in the coordinates for earth and the door automatically closes then the engines start and it blasts off at hyper speed.

" Computer, how long before I arrive? " She asks in a demanding tone.

The computer screen then has a timer on screen then says, " In approximately 7.⅔ hours you will have arrived on planet earth. "

She smiles evilly then says with an evil grin, " Good, soon chosen one. "

Meanwhile on Planet Earth.

Lincoln and his friends were at lunch, with Stella included as well.

" Alright Lincoln so are you going to tell us what you were talking about or not? " asked rusty.

Lincoln sighed then said " Alright fine if you really want to know I'll tell you. " Clydes eyes widened then he spit his milk out onto the floor then wiped his mouth and said " You are!? " he said surprised.

" Yeah, listen guys me and Clyde wanted to keep this a secret but I guess it's impossible at this point, we were talking about...an exclusive ace savvy comic book. "

Clyde is confused and looks at Lincoln who winks at him then Clyde realizes what he means in a couple seconds and says

" Ohhh yeah it's supposedly coming out in a couple weeks and we were going to keep it to ourselves. "

His friends all look each other then Liam says

" Well now that we know it's going to be ours! " He said and his friends agree while Lincoln smiles and says

" I guess so. " While Lincoln went back to eating lunch Stella looked at him confused and wanted to say something but decided not too, she'd save it for later.

After 30 minutes the bell rang meaning lunch was over and recess started so they all made their way to the gym to hang out. And so the day went on, they went to their classes and were bored out of their minds until the last bell of the day rang letting them know the day is over.

As Lincoln walked out he could see his younger sisters were waiting for him already and Clyde was with him as they walked out.

" So Lincoln about the 'thing' we'll talk about it later? " he asked.

" Yeah totally, I'll call you on my walkie talk- " his sentence was cut short when a bright light got in his eyes, he covered his face with his eyes but looked as to what it could be.

The sun? Nope it was on his left. A flashlight? Why would someone have that right now? So what could it be?

As he looked into the sky he could see something coming in fast, and it looked like it was on fire.

" Uh Clyde do you see that? " he asked worriedly.

Clyde looked into the sky and saw something round and coming straight towards them, and fast!

" Yeah, and it looked like it's coming straight towards us? " he said confused.

Then everyone looked and a shadow put off from the pod covered everything for a second then it got closer and closer quickly that Clyde had to pull Lincoln out of the way and his younger siblings ran out the way along with some other students.

And then it crashed right into the entrance of their school, some people looked on to see what it could be, some said aliens, others said a meteor but it looked to advanced to be a meteor, and then the door opened and everyone got back while Lincoln and Clyde only looked on scared and confused.

Then an arm came out and touched the sides of the pod and a woman pulled herself out, she looked around and looked at what she was dealing with until she laughed and said.

" This is the planet you've been living on chosen one? How pathetic. " she then walked through the rubble and looked around some more until her eyes crawled upon him.

She looked at Lincoln some more and thought, this brat couldn't be him, he's too scrawny and looks like he has no combat training at all...until, she saw his hair which made her eyes widened and she smiled evilly.

She then grabs her sword and takes it out her holder and points it at Lincoln then says

" It's been far too long, chosen one, of course you had no other choice since your planet was doomed. "

Lincoln was scared out of his mind, he knew this had something to do with him being a god but he didn't expect this! He just wanted to wait until he was older and figure it out but not be threatened by some random chick with a sword.

He then said with all the courage he could muster.

" I-I don't know what your talking about, I'm not some chosen one or w-Whatever you said. " he said very nervously.

His younger sisters were also scared, sans Lucy and Lisa, mainly since Lisa expected this sort of thing to happen and Lucy was just herself so no emotion really showed though she was scared for Lincoln since a sword was pointed at him.

Mira didn't like what he said but ignored it for now then said, " Do you not know? I would've expected you to know by now but looking at this dump I'll just tell you. "

Lincoln looked confused then said " W-What are you talking about? "

She smiles then is about to say something but is interrupted by the revving of an engine which makes her very annoyed and she looks to her left to see a van moving towards the school until it stops right behind Lincoln and his sisters then the front window smashes open and Lori jumps off the hood and punches Mira straight in the face sending her right through the school surprising everyone especially Clyde who faints on site.

Lincoln is shocked as well and is about to say something when Lori puts a finger in front of him and says

" It's not over yet. " she says keeping her eyes on the hole that's in the school.

A couple seconds later she flies right back and lands a couple feet away from Lori and wipes a little blood from her mouth then says, " You have some nerve you little bitch! Whoever you are! " she says angered.

Luna and the rest of the older siblings all come out and luna stands in front of Lincoln and says

" Stay back and don't get involved. " She says protectively then Lynn stands in front of him as well, all he could do was nod since he had so many questions.

" You don't remember me Mira! " Says Lori.

" Should I? You look nothing more than a low class trying its hardest to survive...wait a minute..are you the child of liane? Along with the rest of your poor family. "

" And so what if I am! " said Lori defensively.

Lincoln was confused even more and said in his head, " Liane? Moms name is Rita not liane, I have so many questions! "

She laughs then says while leaning on her sword.

" We always knew we left some alive but I never knew she'd be the one to survive, and I didn't expect any more children to be born...no matter though I'll just kill you for interfering with my plans. " she raises her sword and Lori gets into a fighting stance but Luna puts her hand in front of her and says

" I got this. " she says looking at Mira. Lori wants to object but looks back to Lincoln who's hiding behind Lynn. She then nods and steps back while Mira runs at Luna with her sword, Luna stands still but suddenly Mira's body feels like it has multiple trucks piled on top of her. She struggles to get up but let's out an annoyed roar and her eyes glow red while her hair starts turning more black then blond and she can stand up straight again surprising Luna but she keeps her composure.

She then raises her fists and her gloves transform into some sort of material never seen before but turn gray and her fists have spikes at the tip of them and she runs at her and punches her face on but she counters with her sword then trips her and kicks her into the sky and flies up then slashes Luna's back which makes her yell out in pain, she then turns over and punches her down then she puts her fists together and shoots the material at Mira making her fall down because of the weight.

Lincoln watches in awe at the battle then says to Lori,

" I know. "

Lori looks at him confused and says " Know What? "

" That I'm a god! " he admits causing everyone to look at him even Mira who takes this as an opportunity and breaks out the material then flies up and slashes Luna's chest who winces in pain than before Luna could react she's kicked down by Mira.

Lori looks at Lincoln and doesn't say anything for a couple seconds she just stands there then she finally says " Just how much do you know? " she says.

" Everything! Well sort of I know we weren't born here and that I somehow am meant for so much more but I heard everything you guys were talking about that night, morning whatever! " he finishes and everyone looks at each other then she walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder then says

" I will explain the rest once we are done with her. "

" Who is she? " He asks while looking at Lori who says

" Mira tozan, A cold hearted general who's committed mass genicide and laughs at the weak because she thinks she's above everyone else. "

" How do you know so much about her? " he asks.

" Only because she used to come to our home every so often and it really confused me I mean she would go to houses every now and then but she came to ours..a lot. "

Lincoln looks at Mira more and thinks to himself.

Luna punches Mira in the head and knees her stomach then is about to slam her down and her foot is impaled with her sword and she yells out in pain then Mira grabs her by the waist then an explosion happens after Mira yells some words, luckily everyone ran away when the fighting started and Luan holds up a force field protecting everyone from the blast, Lincoln looked on worrisome.

When the smoke cleared Mira held up an unconscious Luna then laughed and threw her up in the air then yelled.

" YOU DIE BY PERFECTIONS HAND! " except when Luna fell back down she disappeared and Mira was confused until she heard a skid and saw Lynn had Luna in her arms then Lori said " Nice work but I think it's time we even the playing field. " Lori says cracking her knuckles.

" Finally I've been waiting to fight this chick! " says Lynn pumped.

" Are you guys serious! You saw what she did to Luna what makes you think you can beat her! " Lincoln yells.

" Lincoln don't worry, we're all different then Luna so this will be easy. " Lori says.

Then she closes her eyes and opens them after a couple seconds and their glowing blue she then stands up straight and her body starts glowing then her blue shirt is turned into an armor covering her chest, her pants turn into armor as well.

The same happens for the rest of her sisters and they all stare down Mira, who's smiling then says

" So you have some puny armor, no difference, this will end with you dead and me with the chosen one. " she says confidently.

" Not going to happen Mira, your not getting anywhere near him. " said Lori.

" Oh I'm not? And your going to be the ones to stop me? Oh please you haven't been trained like I have. "

" True but you don't know the extent of our power. " said Lynn.

" And you know mines? " she said confidently.

The sisters all charge her while she smiles and picks up her sword then stabs the ground and a shock wave pushes them back then she charges Lori and slashes her multiple times, which she dodges then lori's arms stretch out and wrap around her then Lynn jumps up and left hooks her then right hooks her then kicks her down, she's then trapped in a ball by Luan and thrown around hitting multiple walls in the process.

She then gets annoyed and cuts herself out then flies towards Luan and stabs her right hand then pulls her towards her making the pain even worse and is punched into the van leaving a dent.

" I guess you could say that's going to leave a mark, hehe...get it? " she then passes out.

" Luan! Please don't be dead! " says Lincoln on the verge of crying.

" Not to fear elder brother, she's only passed out but we need to keep her from dying of blood loss, I was able to treat Luna. "

" Oh, ok good, " he says in a calm tone.

Lori is thrown against a wall but flies back and punches Mira in the chest sending her into Lynn who kicks her in the back.

She becomes angrier and flies at Lori fast and head butts her then grabs her neck and slams her down then pulls her by her feet and throws her into Lynn who catches her but they are both hit with a beam sent by Mira who puts more power into it, Lynn holds it back as hard as she can but is eventually overpowered by her and was knocked out as well with only Lori left.

" Leni! Get in their! " yelled Lola.

" I would but I don't have full control over my power yet." Said Leni.

" Well do something! She's going to die! " yelled Lola again.

"...fine.." Leni runs in and puts her hands up and two beams hit Mira head on pushing her into a wall and burning her skin, she yells then brings her sword up and stabs the ground which sends another shockwave pushing her into a tree knocking her out as well.

" Uh oh. " said Lincoln.

Lori panted then got up weakly and said, " Hey! We're not done yet! "

She looks over to her then smiles and suddenly appears in front of Lori and stabs her stomach with her sword, shocking everyone, especially Lincoln.

He's never really had a good relationship with Lori and yeah he just lost his weekend to her but he still cares for her, why? Because their family.

She pulled the sword out and Lori feel over leaking blood unconscious, she smiled at her then turned to Lincoln and said

" And now you come with me. "

He looked at her with nothing but anger and hatred, he wanted nothing more than to kill her right now, he then suddenly felt something in his chest, something that felt...good, it felt..powerful.

He then growls and his hands are gripped in fists he then lets out a roar but it's louder than normal and it pushes her back, his eyes glow white and his pupils are gone, his shirt then rips off and a white aura glows around his body then a mysterious symbol appears on his chest, he then looks at her and his pupils are back but his they are blue and his hair is whiter than usual than angel wings grow from his back he than glares at her.

All Mira does is hold her stance and tries not to get blown away.

He then punches the ground and several white beams all go into his sisters who fought Mira, they are all healed in an instant and they all wake up to see Lincoln different they then all smile, he then stands up again and says while his voice sounds different like there are two voices speaking at the same time.

" Mira tozan! You are going to pay for your sins. "

To be continued..

**Well what did you think? Leave a review so I can know your opinions, and thanks for reading it means a lot. **


	4. Soo, you human or not?

**How was it? Because get ready for this chapter because it's going to **

Lincoln stares down Mira, hatred is the only feeling he has, all he wants is to kill her on the spot.

Mira on the other hand is trying her best not to get blown over by Lincoln's force of power but she is smiling, now she knows that he really is the 'chosen one' and now she can put the second phase of her plan into action.

She holds onto her sword more and is able to stand up straight then says

" Well now let's be rational here, just come with me and I promise to leave this disgusting planet alone along with its...inhabitants. " she says with an evil smile.

Lincoln just looks at her, he makes no shuttle movements, then he says " You dare lie to me, your just begging for your death at this point. "

Her eye twitches then she does her best to keep her cool. " I am not lying...but I will not be undermined by some child! " but alas that wasn't one of her many impressive talents, she charged at Lincoln with her sword in hand then slashed at his left arm only for it to break on contact shocking Mira and Lincoln's siblings.

He looks at her then the broken sword, he smiles only for a second but then frowns again and his eyes flicker and Mira is sent flying into the school once more in an instant, she flies back up then back down and yells in sheer anger.

" You are going to pay for that you little shit! " she yells.

Lincoln then raises his left arm and Mira is punched all over her body then Lincoln appears in front of her making her freeze in place, and also everyone, they all wait for his next move...he then says.

" Guardian Spear. " he says in a monotone voice.

Her body is then engulfed in a beam of light, but

not just any type of light this was the light of the heavens and only used by such powerful angels such as the archangel Micheal.

She yells in pain as her body starts to deteriorate then she presses a button on her suit and says

" He will come for you! You will lose everyth- " She disappears before she can finish her sentence then Lincoln looks back to his family who are all shocked and jaw-dropped at what they just saw then he frowns again and says

" Bow before your king. " he says commandingly.

" Wait what? Little bro, it's us your sisters. " says Luna.

" Did I stutter? I SAID BOW! " His voice is a lot louder and almost pushes them back three all his older siblings bow instantly, he then looks over to his younger siblings who bow from being scared.

" Good, now then I will make my way to h- " he stops talking and he clutches his chest then his eyes go back to normal along with his hair then his aura dissipates and he falls over unconscious.

Lori and Luna run over to him and check if he's still alive, thankfully he is then lori picks him up and places him in the van then Clyde stirs a bit then jolts back up and looks around then says

" Lincoln! Where is he! What happened! " he says.

" In the van and he defeated Mira. " says Lynn.

" Oh...wait who's Mira? And will he be ok? " asks Clyde worriedly.

" He'll be fine but for now we need to fix this place. " says Luna.

Clyde looks around and sees the whole school is destroyed and is about to say something when he hears sirens and the screeching of tires then looks behind him and says

" You might have a bigger issue on your hands. "

The sisters all look to see several police cars along with some swat trunks and news vans approaching the destruction then a helicopter even flies over them.

They look at each other then Luan says

" I got this guys now get out of here I'll meet up with you later. " she says confidently.

" Ok but try not to erase too much, we don't need a repeat of 3 years ago. " says Lori.

" I know I know. " says Luan flatly but smiles a bit.

Then they all get inside the van with a still unconscious Lincoln and even Clyde jumped inside because he still had so many questions.

The cars, trucks and vans all stop in front of Luan then several cops exit their vehicles while the news reporters start getting ready to broadcast then a policeman points his gun at Luan and says

" Hands behind your head! You are under arrest! "

She stands there and smiles, which only agitates him.

" Oblige now or we will open fire! " he yells.

She then puts her hands behind her head and says

" Alright fine you caught me...not! " she says then snaps a finger behind her head and an orange wave emits from her and hits all the policemen and women, the swat team and news reporters then she ducks behind a bush and watches as they all start to question why they're their then get back in their cars, trucks and vans and drive away.

She stands up proud then looks back to the school and raises her hand and turns it sideways and the building starts to rebuild itself, she sweats a bit but keeps going and then it looks completely new then she starts to head home.

**Now then meanwhile at home **

The louds and Clyde all exited vanzilla while Luna carries Lincoln inside the house and their all met with two angry parents who look like their about to burst.

" So...WOULD ANYONE CARE TO EXPLAIN!? " yelled Rita loud very angrily.

" Mom! Um well it's not entirely what it looks like. " said Lori nervously.

" It's not? Then what does it look like? Oh my gosh is my makeup messed up! " said Leni.

" No! Leni that's not what she meant, " said Lola.

" Kids! Focus! We have a lot of problems now. " said Lynn loud sr.

" Wait a minute where's Lincoln! " said Rita worriedly.

Luna places him on the couch still unconscious and she's a bit calmed down but watches over him.

Then he starts to stir and everyone looks at him, his eyes then open slowly and he looks around then says

" Mom? Dad? How'd I end up home? " said Lincoln tiredly.

" Your sisters brought you home but do you remember anything? Like fighting someone? " asked Rita.

He thinks about what she said but can only remember his sisters fighting not him though.

" No I only remember Luna and the others not me though. " he said.

" Hmm just as I suspected but you should keep resting for now. "

" Ok...wait no! " he said as he gets up from the couch.

" I know everything ok, well I think I do but I know I'm a god and that some crazy woman wants to tell me something. "

" I take it you heard this from the girls...wait what crazy woman? " said Lynn sr.

" Lori told me her name was Mira tozan, some Genenal. "

Rita and lynn sr froze in place and then she stood up and said

" Lynn we need to talk. " she said seriously and he nodded then they walked into their room and locked the door confusing Lincoln, his sisters and Clyde then Lola said

" Lincoln put a shirt on it's weird seeing you without one. "

He was confused but then looked down and covered himself and rushes upstairs then comes back down with an orange polo on then said.

" Alright guys tell me what happened I remember feeling angry then I woke up here. "

" You mean you don't remember? " said Luna confused.

" Nope, not a thing. " said Lincoln.

" Hmm odd, I shall look into this. " said Lisa as she heads upstairs.

" Well can you guys tell me one thing? " asked Lincoln.

" What's that? " said Lori.

" When Luna said I was meant for so much more, what did she mean? "

" Well it's..complicated. " said Lori.

" Im back " said Luan as she walked inside the house.

" Great now then Lori how is it complicated? " said Lincoln.

" It's complicated because we don't know yet, you see gods are chosen every 10,000 years and usually bad events in that god's life happen for a reason so we don't know what's going to happen but something will. " said Lori.

" Oh..I think I get it. " said Lincoln.

" Are you ok? " asked Luna worriedly.

" I'm fine, I just need some fresh air. " said Lincoln as he walked towards the front door then outside and down the street then Clyde ran out and pass Luan and walked with Lincoln.

" What's up with Lincoln? " asked Luan

" He's just processing everything. " said Lori.

" You sure? he seemed a bit off. "

" Don't worry, this should be a lot to process his whole life is going to be different from this day on. " says Lori.

Then all the sisters go to their respective rooms while Clyde walks with Lincoln along their sidewalk.

" Everything ok buddy? You seem a bit off after what Lori said. " said Clyde.

" I'm fine, it's just..I think lori's right. " says Lincoln with distress in his voice.

" Well I mean she kinda was, right? You being a god now and with that weird woman attacking the school so I'm sure bad things are going to happen. " says Clyde.

" Yeah but I don't bad things to happen to my family, yeah some of them can fight but...if it's because of me then I'm just a problem. "

" Well look at it this way, your parents are from some other world and you were born their along with your sisters so I'm sure problems were going to happen eventually, right? " says Clyde reassuringly.

Lincoln thinks about it then smiles and says " Yeah, your right and I'll just learn to control these powers and make sure I can keep my family safe from any harm! " says Lincoln confidently.

" And I'll be there with you every step of the way! Clincoln mcloud forever right! " Clyde says raising his hand for high five.

" Clinclon mcloud always! " says Lincoln accepting the high five.

" You guys are still lame as always. " says a voice emerging from behind them.

They look to see who it is and are shocked and jaw dropped to see who it is then they both say

" RONNIE ANNE!? "

To be continued..

**Seriously thanks for the support on the chapters it's really mind boggling how so many people have read the first couple chapters, so if you've enjoyed this chapter leave a review and thanks for reading. **


	5. You will pay! I'll make you suffer!

**Now before we start the fifth chapter, I have two things to tell you one this story will have 13 chapters because I feel like that's a good number to end it, two I know I just started on this website and I have this story going but I wanted to know what you might think if I start a new one but on a more serious note, a darker one if you would like to call it, I just want to know what you guys think if I start a story like that?**

Currently with Mira tozan

She appears in the king's throne room and bows as her skin burns then says

" I am very sorry my lord..but I have fa- " Her sentence is cut short when he grabs her by the throat and raises her up.

" You are lucky I didn't kill you on the spot! Fail me again and you'll wish you were dead. " he says ferociously.

" Y-yes..my king. " she barely says with her throat trapped by his hand, he then lets go and drops her to the floor then says

" I will be making my way to earth, if my most powerful General can't beat him then there's no point in having faith in you. " he says.

" Please my king just give me one more chance I won't fail you! "

" Silence! You will have another chance, just not right now. " he then walks out the throne room and outside the building.

He then raises his hands and they glow immensely then he jumps up and flies off the planet at light speed and makes his way to earth.

Meanwhile with Lincoln and Clyde.

They thought their day couldn't get any weirder but boy they were wrong, now they stand mouth agape to see Ronnie Anne in front of them.

" So you guys going to say hello or just keep standing there like idiots? " she says.

They shake their heads then Lincoln says

" It's just really surprising to see you here, summer doesn't start for another 2 days. " he says.

" Well for me it starts today, sucks you guys have to wait two more days but me, Bobby, and my mom decided to spend a month here so I decided to come see you guys. "

" That's Great! " says Lincoln enthusiastically causing Clyde to look at him confused and Ronnie Anne blushes a little then looks away while Lincoln clears his throat and says

" That's Great. " he says less enthusiastically but

laughs nervously.

" Yeah I guess, at least we can hang out again like old times. " she says raising her arms.

" Yeah and you won't believe what happened today. " says Clyde.

" Yeah today was surely the weirdest day I've ever had. " says Lincoln.

" Why's that? " Ronnie Anne asked raising an eyebrow.

" Well it all started when I woke up in the middle of the mornin- " he then proceeds to tell Ronnie Anne everything.

She stands in front of them with her jaw dropped and her skateboard on the floor while Lincoln and Clyde shrug their shoulders then Lincoln says

" And yeah that's basically it. "

She keeps standing their until she bursts out in laughter and even falls over on her back while holding onto her ribs, Clyde face palms while Lincoln sighs then says

" Lemme guess you don't believe us? " he says

" Of course I don't believe you! That sounds like the most made up thing ever, come on guys I'm not dumb."

" But we're telling the tru-

" Yeah yeah whatever, now then let's go to the park. "

" Sure, I just need to call Lori first. " says Lincoln.

" Ok meet you guys their! " says Ronnie Anne as she gets on her skateboard and goes down the street.

Lincoln then calls Lori on his phone then him and Clyde go to the park.

Meanwhile at the loud house.

Lori puts her phone down then squeals and says

" Lincoln is with Ronnie Anne in the park which must mean Bobby is here too! This is just what I need to keep my mind off Mira for now. "

" I totes agree, though I'm still confused about something. " says leni

" What that's? " asked Lori confused.

" Well...why di-

" LORI! BOBBYS HERE! " Lola yelled from downstairs.

She immediately stood up and said

" Sorry leni we'll talk later, I have to see my Bobby boo boo bear! " she then ran out the door and down the stairs and Leni just sighed then started working on a dress.

Lori ran into Bobby's arms as he laughed then said

" I missed you too babe, Ronnie Anne went to go find Lincoln. "

" Yeah Lincoln just called me he said they were going to hang out in the park. "

" Oh alright well how about me and you hang out somewhere else, we can go to the mall if you want? "

" No I just want to be with you today, we can be in each other's arms for as long as we can. " Lori said as if she was in a trance.

" Alright I like the sound of that. " Bobby said happily.

Lori smiled then she suddenly felt something, she didn't know what it was but it felt bad, and then it hit her. Her smiles disappeared and Bobby noticed then said

" Everything Alright babe? " said Bobby confused.

" What? N-no everything's fine it's just...we need to get Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Now. "

Meanwhile at royal woods park

Lincoln talked with Clyde about the next ace savvy expo while Ronnie did skateboard tricks on some ramps.

Then suddenly three kids walked up to Lincoln and Clyde, they looked over to them and their smiles changed to frowns then Lincoln said

" What do you want chandler? " he said with annoyance in his voice then Ronnie Anne looked over and raised an eyebrow.

" Nothing really larry just wanted to see what you guys were talking about, you seem really invested in it. " he smiles.

" Well we were just talking about the new ace savvy expo happening soon, also my names Linc-

" Yeah Whatever Larry, now if your going to that expo you must already have tickets right? " he asked.

" Uh yeah why do you care? " said Clyde.

" That's all I needed to know, now then hand them over. " he said demanding as he put his hand out confusing lincoln and Clyde then he stood up and said.

" And why would we do that! We bought them with our own money! " said Lincoln then Clyde stood up as well and said.

" Yeah it took a lot of chores to put together all that money to buy two plus we don't have them on us right now. "

" That's a shame, well we'll just beat you guys up anyway. "

" Uh oh. " said Lincoln and clyde.

Then chandler was pulled by the ear by Ronnie Anne and she was clearly mad but had a smile on then said

" If you lay one finger on him your going to regret it dearly. "

" Ow! Guys get her! " yelled chandler.

His two goons then charged Ronnie Anne but she threw chandler at one pushing them both down and kicked the other straight in his nuts making Lincoln and Clyde wince while he fell over in pain then chandler stood up again and said.

" This isn't over! We'll be back! " He then ran away with his goon while the other goon limped away, then she rubbed her hands and said

" Well that takes care of them. " she then looked over to Lincoln and Clyde who then said.

" Thanks! That guy is a real jerk no ones stood up to him before though. " said Lincoln.

" Well he hasn't met me so I'm not scared of him, or anyone! " said Ronnie Anne with passion.

But then the sky turned dark, which was odd because it was the middle of the day, the trio all looked up to see what it could be they then saw a figure floating in the air which shocked them all, the figure then landed a couple feet away from them and Ronnie Anne said.

" So um by any chance is this that Mira person you told me about? "

" No this is someone else, this guy seems...different. " Lincoln said worriedly.

The person didn't speak, for a little while actually until he raised his hand and pointed to Lincoln and said

" It's been quite a while chosen one haven't seen that hair in 11 years. " said the figure.

" W-who are you! " said Lincoln.

" Me? I am the king of all that is evil but you can call me...savini. " said the evil king as he smiled under his mask.

" Savini? Why does that sound so..familiar? " Lincoln said under his breath.

" My general couldn't take you out so it seems I have to do it myself, it's honestly a waste of time but..oh who am I kidding I'm going to enjoy this. "

He then raises his hand and a red ball of power forms around his fist he then shoots it at Lincoln who braces for impact but Ronnie Anne steps in the way making Lincoln's whole world stop.

She falls down to the ground and blood drips out from her chest, then Lincoln runs to her side along with Clyde, then Lincoln starts to tear up.

" Ronnie Anne, please don't die stay with us you'll be ok! "

She coughs then says, " That was dumb..but I made a promise to make sure no one ever touched you again.."

He's confused but ignores it and says " Stay with us, Clyde do something! " he yells then Clyde says

" I would but I can't, we can't stop the blood from coming out and there's no first aid anywhere. "

" GUYS! " yelled Ronnie Anne making them both look at her.

" Don't worry about me.. " she smiled at Lincoln then she takes her last breath and dies. Savini's armor then gains some more battle damage and he nods then says

" Well then chosen one, Give up? "

Lincoln looks at Ronnie Anne then closes his eyes then the ground begins to shake while the white aura appears around Lincoln again then he opens his eyes and their glowing white with no pupils shocking Clyde, then he roars loudly pushing Clyde back into a tree and the evil king smiles under his mask, then Lincoln stands up and the symbol on his chest appears again and shines through his shirt, his hair glows white as well and he looks to Ronnie anne then puts his hand over her and a white beam shoots into her healing her wound he then looks over to the evil king and says

" You will pay! I'll make you suffer savini! " he yelled then took one step and flies at him so fast Clyde couldn't see and Lincoln punched savini so hard a shockwave happened on impact and the dirt came up from the ground.

Once the dirt cleared Lincoln was shocked along with Clyde to see savini caught the punch and had no damage to him whatsoever only his mask was cracked a bit on the edge he then said.

" Anger will never get you anywhere, only death. "

He then punches Lincoln's stomach making him spit blood then he touches Lincoln's shoulder and knocks him out. He then picks him up and puts him over his shoulder then says.

" Was that so hard? Goodbye earthlings. " he then flies up and disappears into space as the sky cleared up leaving a shocked Clyde with no words and an unconscious Ronnie Anne.

Suddenly vanzilla drives up the road and doesn't bother to park it just stops on the side and Lori along with Bobby and all the other sisters run out and go to Clyde with Ronnie Anne. Bobby goes to her and shakes her to try and wake her up but to no avail then Lisa checks her pulse and says

" Do not fear she is only unconscious she should be waking up anytime soon. " he nods and hugs an unconscious ronnie Anne then Lori looks into the sky then to Clyde and says

" Clyde, tell me what happened. " she said in a serious tone.

" s-some guy took Lincoln, he said he was some sort of king and Lincoln attacked him but..he couldn't even hurt him. " he said in a shocked tone

Lori was surprised then said to herself. " He's gotten stronger...this isn't good. " she then said aloud.

" Alright guys, time I told you about..him. "

To be continued..


	6. No! It's not true! It can't be!

**Ok so I'll work on a new story once I finish this one, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Plz review if you want. **

Chapter 6- No! It's not true! It can't be!

Lincoln is thrown into a cell and immediately some red ropes wrapped around his wrists and ankles which hold him up against the wall.

Savini then raises his hand and some water falls on Lincoln's head waking him up, he looks around then looks at savini and his expression changed from confusion to hatred in seconds.

Savini can tell there's anger in his eyes and smiles then says in a calm voice. " She really was going to try and keep you away from me. "

Lincoln raises an eyebrow then says without taking his eyes off him. " Excuse me? "

He keeps smiling then raises a hand and says " Let's get you out of those ropes it's not right. " Suddenly Lincoln is freed and he falls to the ground then the cell door slides open while savini walks towards him.

He looks up and crawls back to the wall and says "

Stay the heck away from me! I will never forgive you for what you did! " tears start to form in the corner of Lincoln's eyes.

Savini puts his hands down then bends down to Lincoln's level and says " I'm not going to hurt you, and I could care less if you never forgive me I've killed far worse. "

" Not going to hurt me?! Just before you were saying you were going to take me out because Mira couldn't! " he yells in anger.

" Yes I did say that...but I didn't mean it. " He smiles then stands back up and says " I think it's time you've been dressed in proper clothes. "

Lincoln has a confused expression mixed in with his fear and says " W-what are you talking ab- he snaps his fingers and two women appear in front of Lincoln.

Their faces shielded by masks with one eye and are dressed in blue suits then they start to walk towards him and the one on the left takes out a needle while the one on the right takes out some cloth.

His eyes widened then he starts to shout and yell then after a few minutes and a little scuffle, Lincoln's regular clothes are gone and he's wearing a blue jacket with a dragon symbol on the back, white shirt underneath, and light orange shorts.

He then says " I-i thought you were going to kill me? N-not make me wear...out of style clothes? " he says confused.

" Like I said I'm not going to hurt you. " he then walks over to a balcony and Lincoln looks around and slowly walks over to him and looks outside, and he's shocked to see this world and how different it is.

" It's beautiful is it not? " asked savini.

" Yeah...wait no! I want to go home! take me back home to my family right now! " yelled Lincoln.

Savini sighed then said. " Did lia- oh wait she goes by Rita now, did she ever talk about me? "

" What? Why would she? Also how do you know my moms name? Or earth name I guess. " Lincoln says confused.

He smiles then walks back inside and says with his back facing Lincoln, " Your more than likely not going to believe me but...Lincoln..I'm your father. "

Lincoln freezes, he says nothing then stomps his foot and yells, " No! It's not true! It can't be! "

" Oh but it is. " he says smugly.

" No! My dad is Lynn loud sr! Not you, your a bad guy! " yells Lincoln again refusing to believe savini.

" I guess I'll just have to show you. " he then snaps his fingers and the room around them starts transforming and they are suddenly outside and savini walks over to house and says " If you really don't believe me look inside. "

Lincoln looks at him with more hate then walks over to a window and looks inside.

He's surprised to see his family just..not really, it's all his older sisters just younger and his mom who also looks younger than he hears crying and Rita walks over to a baby Lincoln and starts to sooth him and he can see Lynn loud sr in the kitchen.

" I told you, he is my dad you're just messing with m-

" Keep watching. " he says while smiling under his mask.

He looks back inside and sees there's a phone call and Rita gives Lincoln to Lori then walks over to it and says a few words then looks back to Lynn sr and says

" We'll talk later. " she says with a bit of worry in her voice.

" Who was that honey? " asks Lynn sr.

" Oh no one just uh Mira again, she never stops calling. " she then laughs nervously making Lynn sr lift a brow but ignores it and keeps cooking.

" Let's speed this up shall we? " says savini then moves his hand counter clockwise and it's night time now and Rita leaves their house with a coat on then looks around and walks over to a bar, she walks in then sits down in front of a younger savini who has white hair surprising Lincoln.

" Come on liane, I want to see my son. " he says annoyed.

" You can't, if Lynn finds out I cheated he'll leave me and take my girls and I don't want that. " she said worriedly.

" Then why'd you have a baby with me? You should've known I'd want a son. " he says crossing his arms.

" You didn't wear protection, and what we had was an accident a one time thing now stop calling or I'll make sure you never come anywhere near him. " she yells quietly then stands up and walks out.

Leaving Lincoln with no words and a smiling savini, but he then says " I...don't care if your my real d-dad, I'll never forgive you for killing Ronnie Anne. "

" Oh you don't remember? How odd, well you healed her after you transformed so she's probably still alive and care or not I'm your father and you will be my successor. "

" What! No! Your successor? What makes you think I'll just be with you out of nowhere? " says Lincoln.

He smiles evilly then says " Because you don't have a choice. "

" Wha- he's cut off when savini touches Lincoln's chest, the symbol appears glowing brighter than usual and savini starts to say words in a different language while his eyes glow white and Lincoln tries to pull his hand off but it's to no avail then his eyes glow white as well but then they start to turn pitch black, his hair glows silver but then also turns black along with the symbol on his chest turning from white to red.

Then a flash of light appears and their back in the castle then lincoln opens his eyes with red pupils and front flips back up and Savini is standing in front of him and says

" What is your name and who do you work for? " he asks commandingly.

"...my name is the dark one..and I work for you, my lord. " he then bows to him but savini puts a hand on his head and says

" Please...call me father. " he smiles evilly then laughs maniacally.

Mira then runs in and says " My lord! I saw a flash of light are you al- she's lost for words when she sees Lincoln then savini says

" I've gotten my son back and now he's on our side, like I said I'll do it myself..oh! And also. "

" Yes my lord? " she asks.

He then puts his hand over her and suddenly her body starts to change, her hair goes from blond to black and her eyes become red as well and her body armor becomes a stealth suit.

" You will be going to earth with my son, so you can test your new powers you should be able to actually withstand their attacks now and you don't need this anymore. "

He grabs her sword and snaps it in half.

She nods then says " Thank you my lord I will not fail you. "

" Good, because if you do, I'll kill you without a second thought. " he says without looking at her.

She's shocked but bows and runs out the room.

Meanwhile on earth.

" What? Who's him Lori? And what is going on! " asks Bobby very confused.

Lori looks back to everyone then puts her hands on the ground and the park transforms into a castle and Lori says

" This is not real it is only a memory but that man right there, is savini or the king of all that is evil but he is a monster to the core and he took Lincoln so we need to get him back. "

" What? Why should I believe you? " says Bobby.

" Dude, she just made a memory out of nowhere and Ronnie Anne was unconscious when we got here which should you believe? " says Luna.

" Ok yeah I guess you got a point. " he says but still doesn't believe what is going on.

" So how do we get him back sis? " says Luna.

" Well it seems we're going to have to go to savinis home planet. " says Lori.

" Do you know where that is eldest sibling? " asks Lisa.

" Well...not exactly you see he has multiple castle across planets so he could've gone to anyone. "

" Well that's just great! Lincoln's been kidnapped and we don't even know which castle he's in! " says Lola annoyed.

" Well hold on I'm sure we can find ou- they all suddenly hear a car driving up to the park which makes Lori close the memory and looks out to see her parents.

Rita and Lynn step out and run over to their kids then she says

" Where's Lincoln? " she asked worriedly.

" I'm sorry mom...but he took him. " says Lynn jr.

She has tears in her eyes but wipes them and says with a serious face, " Kids, we're going to get your brother back. "

" But how? He could've taken him to a different castle then the one we know off. " says Lori.

" Oh don't worry I know just the castle. " she says.

" Ok but how are we going to get their? " said Lola.

" Wait a minute before we actually indulge in this journey I think it would be wise if we discuss a course of action first street name a plan. " said Lisa.

" Lisa's right if we just go their we'll be killed on the spot. " said Lynn.

" Alright then everyone huddle up! " said Lori.

They then hear police sirens.

" Um how about we huddle up at the house? "

" Agreed. " said everyone.

They then make their way back to the loud house to discuss a plan.

Meanwhile with Mira.

She walks into her room and sits in a chair and looks at a picture of two young girls both with blond hair and are laughing.

She smiles then says " Soon sister, your head will be mine. " she then laughs evilly.

To be continued..


	7. Go ahead Rita! Tell them your secret!

**( Here's the newest chapter of A God's Journey. I'm trying to show the character's emotions more mainly because I feel like I'm not, so this chapter might be longer than usual and with that being said, enjoy the new chapter. )**

**Meanwhile in Lisa's Underground protective bunker. **

A chalkboardis moved to the front of the sisters**, **friends,and parents.

" I knowyou said we had tomake a planbut why'd ithave to be inyour protectivebunkerlittle dudette?** " **says Luna while raising her hand.

" Well elder sibling, down here I can think more clearly and I have the extra space so as you can see I have concocted a plan for when we rescue/save our brother unit from the so called " king of all that is evil. " says lisa.

" Great going lil sis! ' says luna. " Yes thank you but I wish you had included us, we all have to stay connected. " says lori crossing her arms.

" Well I would have but I feel like it's impossible with those two's non-stop bickering. " lisa says while pointing to lola and lana who are, and you guessed it, fighting.

" Lola! Lana! Stop it right now! " says lori commandingly.

They stop and lana says pointing at lola, " She started it! " " I did not and you know it! " she yells.

" I don't care who started it I'm ending it! Now stop messing around this is important. " she says.

" Your sister is right girls, we need to focus if were going to save your brother. " says lynn loud sr.

They glare at each other then look at the chalkboard and focus on lisa.

" Alright people! Pay attention, this is our plan for saving our brother or as some of you know him, a good friend. " she says while looking to bobby, ronnie anne and clyde. " Now listen up, for phase one we will make our way to the planets location via teleporter. From their we will-

" Wait where'd you get a teleporter from? " asked bobby.

" I will answer questions when the full plan is explained without disruptions. " she says while glaring at him making him sink in his seat,.

She then clears her throat and says " Now then as I was saying, the teleporter will work from the use of rita loud's mind, she has the most recollection of this planet so she will wear a headset connecting to the teleporter and it'll break down your molecular structure then you'll individually be sent to the planet. "

" Are you ok with this honey? " lynn sr asks his wife in a concerning voice. " You're not scared of it malfunctioning or anything? "

" Lynn I will do anything to get my baby boy back, even die just so long as he's alive. " she has holding his hands. He smiles and says " Of course dear, I'll follow you through every step of the way. "

" Now then for phase two, Once we all arrive on the planet we will make our way to the castle which is where our brother should be being held captive. " she says pointing to phase two on the chalkboard.

" Wait what? That's a suicice mission. Savini will kill us the second we step inside. " lori says while standing up.

" If you would stop interrupting then I would tell you why it isn't a suicide mission. " she says annoyed. Lori then sits back down. " Thank you, now then onto to phase three, once inside we will take out some guards and wear their armor to blend in. "

" And for the last phase, we will save Lincoln from his clutches and make our way home. " Most of the sisters agreed with the plan until lynn said " Whats to say he won't come back? And not by himself, his whole army. "

" Your right, the only way to ensure Lincoln's safety is to kill this evil king guy. " says ronnie anne.

" But this " guy " is like, really powerful and our training hasn't even been completed yet, " says leni. " Leni's right, our training is even completed yet so how can we even defeat savini? " says luan.

Rita thinks about it for a couple minutes she stays silent until she sighs and says " There's a way. " catching everyone's attention then lori says " Really mom? How? " she asks surprised.

" His power is entirely made up of the opposite of Lincoln's power, so if we find a way to seal it away then. "

" He's completely powerless! Mom your a genius! " lori says enthusiastically.

" But how do we do that? " ronnie anne asks.

" Don't worry, me and leni have been studying spells since we were young, so we can take care of this." " Well that takes care of that I guess. " ronnie anne says raising a brow.

" Alright then sibling units let's get this plan into action and save our brother. " lisa says.

Everyone agrees and the plan is set into motion. First the headset is set onto rita's head and everyone is sent to the planet one by one then the last one's are rita and lisa and they send themselves their in an instant. Then as the headset falls to the ground the hatch opens and a figures shadow peaks inside.

Meanwhile on Savini's Home planet

Once rita arrives with lisa, lori grabs them and their taken to a condemned building for a hideout.

" Alright sibling units once we rescue Lincoln we some sort of transportation to take us away from the castle. " says lisa.

" Hmm, this place has cars right mrs. loud? " bobby asks.

" Um yes, why? " she answers confused

" No reason, hey ni-ni lets go. " " What? Where? " says ronnie anne raising a brow.

" Doesn't matter now let's go! " he says while running out making ronnie anne follow but stops at the door and looks back and says " Bring him home ok? " she says concerned then runs after her brother.

" I have a feeling we'll be seeing those two soon, but anyways let's get to the castle. " says luna.

" Ok but who's coming with us? " says lori. " All of us what do you think lori! I wanna save linky to! " says lola.

She bends down and says " And as much as I appreciate that it's too dangerous we're going to need you and lana to stay back with mom and da-

" I'm going lori. " rita says quickly making her oldest daughter look at her then she stands up and says " Mom no, who's going to look after the girls. " " Your father will we've already spoken about it. " " Mom it's not safe I mean what if- " Lori! My baby boy is not only not in control of his god like power, he's been kidnapped and is probably being tortured, so we are not going to argue over this. " Lori stays quiet then she hugs her mom and says " Ok mom, i'm sorry i have no idea what your going through. " She hugs back and sheds a tear and says " It's ok sweetie. "

They seperate from the hug then lynn sr. says " Well then you guys gotta get going, Lincolns probably scared for his life. "

" Right, c'mon guys baby bro needs our help. " says luna, and her sisters nod then lily coo's then lori pats her head then her, lynn, luan, leni, and luna all run out then fly to the castle in the front of the city/town with rita following behind.

**Meanwhile with Bobby and Ronnie Anne**

The siblings run over to behind a building while some police walk into a store then ronnie anne says " Please explain to me why we're doing this again?! " she whisper yells.

" Lisa said we need some sort of transportation so...we're gonna steal a car. " he says watching the road.

" What?! " she says loudly, then bobby pulls ronnie anne down and ducks his head as some officers look down the alley way then says. " Who's there? Come out now! " he says then him and his partner start to walk down the alley and walk slowly.

Bobby whispers into her ear and says " Follow my lead. " he then stands up and stands in front of them but are a couple feet apart then he says " Uh hi, i'm a...foreigner! And i'm new to this place so I don't know much. " Ronnie anne then says " Yeah and we were just leaving bye! "

She then grabs bobby's hand and they run away from them but an officer says " Hey get back! " only for bobby and ronnie anne to run into their cruiser and drive away leaving them speechless then he says " Were so fired aren't we? " " Yup. "

" Did we just take their car! " his little sister asks with a smile. " Yup! " he answers also smiling then says " Now we head to the castle and get lincoln out of here. "

**Meanwhile with the loud sisters**

They fly to the back entrance and knock out the guards then run inside only to be met with hundreds of guards waiting for them shocking them then lori says " But how? "

" Did you really expect me to not be ready? " a voice says making the girls freeze in place, literally they can't move even if they try their hardest.

" Lori...I can't move! " says leni. " I know me neither! He must be using some sort of magic. "

" Boy are you smart. " They hear footsteps and savini walks through the crowd of guards with his mask still on. He smiles and says " Come for brother correct? Well you're too late. "

" What does that mean you big jerk! " Says lynn. He smiles under his mask and looks behind himself and says " Dark one why don't you introduce yourself? "

The girls are confused until they have wide eyes when they see Lincoln, their only brother walk to them. His perfect snow white hair is now pitch black, his blue pupils are now red and the symbol on his chest is not only red crack marks are starting to appear around it.

Just as savini is about to say something the wall is broken down when rita flies in and punches him clean in the face through the crowd of guards. As her daughters look at her they see her clothes have changed into silver armor with a gold helmet and a dagger on her waist. She snaps her fingers and the girls are released from their frozen imprisonment, she then looks at Lincoln and covers her mouth in shock and savini says regaining his balance " Surprised rita? You should've expected this. "

Rita loud has never felt more anger course through her veins then ever before, her aura spikes pushes back the girls but not lincoln who glares at her, all savini does is laugh then says " I haven't seen you this angry in a long time! "

She growls and yells then flies at him and punches him through the castle making him cough up blood but he smiles and kicks her stomach.

Lincoln is about to fly to them but luna gets in front of him and says " Lincoln bro it's us! " he glares at her and punches her stomach then trips her and kicks her into a wall then says

" I have no idea who the hell you people are. " he says coldly shocking them, then mira appears next to him and takes out two daggers from her pockets and says " Mind if I join in? I've been waiting for the right moment to test out these new powers! "

" Go ahead but it'll be a waste against these weaklings. " he says before he shoots a red beam of energy at lynn blowing up on contact making her fall to one knee and spitting blood.

This angers lori and she flies over to mira and punches her into a wall, then the two engage in battle.

Luna says to lincoln " Bro I don't want to fight you, don't do this he has you under some spell. "

" LIES! " he yells then flies to her and punches her face and knees her stomach then cups his fists and slams her down into the ground. He's tackled by luan who punches him multiple times but it has no effect and he headbutts her then grabs her arm and throws her into the air and shoots red beams at her.

She dodges in time and flies to him and kicks his head down and elbows his stomach but he grabs her arm and he pulls her into his punch knocking her down.

Luna gets up weakly and wipes some blood from her face then growls and flies to lincoln and punches his face with anger and says " Screw it! I'm getting my brother back! "

Lori dodges mira's slashes and kicks her head into the wall and uppercuts her then says " What new powers? Your the same to me mira! " " Shut your mouth! " she flies to her and kicks her down then is about to stab her when she's punched back and lynn pants and has anger written all over her then says " Lori go help mom I got this. "

" No lynn your injured. " " Forget about me and get out of here! " she yells but lori stands her ground and says " No! I lost one sibling and I'm not going to lose another to some crazy women! "

" I am not crazy! " she yells. " Shut up sibling moment happening. " lynn says then looks to lori and smiles then says " Alright lori Let's take her down together. " " Couldn't have said it better myself. "

" Are you done because I'm ready to make you bleed. "

They nod to each other then both fly to her and lynn barrages her with punches but she dodges until she's kicked in the back by lori and lynn punches her face making her bleed. They high five while mira gets even more angered then her stealth suit glows and mira becomes invisible and suddenly lynn is punched confusing her then she's kneed in the stomach and uppercutted.

" She's invisible! " yells lori. " Yeah I know! " lynn is kicked down and kicked in the head and is unconscious while lori takes a breath and closes her eyes then gets in a fighting stance. She listens for any sound. She then hears some footsteps heading right towards her then opens her eyes and says " Gotcha. " she dodges her punch shocking mira then punches her face and kicks her stomach then rams her into the wall and she's visible again, then she grabs her dagger and holds it up to her throat and says " Make any movements and your dead. "

" You don't have what it takes to kill. " she says with a glare. " That's what you think, now listen i have questions. "

Mira glares then smiles.

Rita goes in for the punch but savini dodges and says " You got one hit on me because my guard was down your not going to hit me again. " " SHUT UP! " she yells with tears coming out her eyes. He then grabs her by the neck and says to her " Oh rita even when I look at you now your as beautiful as ever, tell me something did you ever tell him? "

Her eyes widened then she breaks out of his choke hold and says " Of course not. " He smiles then says " That can be arranged. " She's confused then he takes out a lasso and wraps it around rita and she's unable to break out and says " I made my own lasso of truth, it only took a bunch of dark magic. " " Don't do this savini! " she yells. " Too late. "

Lori is shocked and says to mira " And your telling the truth? " " Yes, everything I just told you was and is the truth. " Lori is quiet and looks away from her then looks back to her and is about to ask her something when she sees she's gone then she curses under her breath and looks to luan and luna and see their badly beaten while lincoln only has a few bruises then is about to help when savini flies back in with rita and freezes all the loud girls again and says

" Well rita, any day now! " he tightens the grip and as she's about to say something lynn sr. and the younger siblings all run out the car booby and ronnie stole with weapons and says " Alright hands up savi- dang it. " he's then frozen along with everyone else and savini laughs then says

" Splendid! A bigger audience well rita, the stage is all yours! " he says sadistically.

" Honey what's he talking about? " asks lynn sr.

She sheds a few tears then says " I'm so sorry lynn. "

To be continued.

**That was the longest chapter i've ever written before I hope you enjoyed this one because the next one might be better you just have to wait and see! : ) so until then farewell. **


	8. Update on A god's journey chapter 8

**Hello everyone it's been a little while yes I know you all want the next chapter so don't worry I am working on it and it should be out relatively soon i've just been distracted lately so I haven't had much time to myself to work on a god's journey, so for now hang tight and get ready! **

**Sincerely, ArtAssassin.**


	9. This is the power of family!

**Alright so this will be divided into parts because is starting up again soon for me and I want to get these out as soon as possible, so with that being said enjoy.**

**Why are you apologizing? Honey what's wrong? " said lynn sr confused. **

" **Now rita we don't have all day. " said savini while smiling evilly. **

**She took a deep breath and said through her raspy voice. " Savini is...lincolns..father.. " she said slowly but it had a big impact on everyone, they all froze and lori and luna couldn't believe it then lynn sr said " Sweetie surely your joking...right? " **

**She didn't answer him. He then yelled " Rita answer me! H-how could you! After everything we've been through! " he then had tears in his eyes and she could only stay quiet and sob to herself as her daughters all looked on with disbelief. **

**They always though he got his white hair from pop-pop, that's what the younger siblings thought the older sisters had their suspicions but never said anything then they could hear savini laughing out loud then snapped his fingers and they are all grabbed by guards and savini says " Well now that you all know the truth you have no use for me any more I hope you enjoy dungeon life because that's where you'll be for the rest of your miserable lives! " he yells then as they are taken away lisa drops a watch on purpose and savini proceeds to remove his armor. **

**He first takes off his mask and reveals a nasty scar over his left eye that crosses over his top lip, he has long white hair that reaches his waist, he then takes off his body armor and his muscles have symbols on them and are mainly mythical. **

" **Let's be on our way son, we have a planet to conquer. " " Yes father. " lincoln then grins evilly and savini and him fly off while the family is taken away to the dungeon. **

**Then ronnie anne and bobby run inside with a stick in bobby's hand and ronnie anne with her fists ready but are lost for words when they see the condition of the room, ronnie anne then says " Yeah bobby I think we're too late. " **

" **Yeah your right, dang I'm sure we could've helped t- oh hey a watch. " he says while bending down to pick it up. He then sees an engraving on the front which says ' property of L. loud ' which surprises him. " This belongs to one of the louds, speaking of which where are they? " **

" **Well since they were fighting some powerful king guy I think they got captured. " she says crossing her arms. **

" Really! We gotta save them! " Then suddenly the watch has a hologram of lisa hovering over the clock then she says " If you are watching this then me and my siblings have been captured and the plan was a failure, I have created this as a failsafe and can transport the wearer back to earth where I have no doubt is the next target for this 'savini' as they call him. "

The hologram then disappears and the two siblings are surprised then ronnie anne says " At least she thought it through, now come on this place probably isn't safe, we gotta go. "

" Go? We gotta save the louds, " he says pointing down the hall.

" Listen bobby I know how much you love lori you show it like a lot but we're no match for those guards they'll take us down easily. "

" But-

" No buts! Unless it's yours in that car and away from this castle. " she says like a parent.

He sighs then nods and the two siblings get back into the stolen cop cruiser and drive off.

**Meanwhile at the abandoned building **

As the two siblings walk inside through a wall with no door they see a girl about ronnie anne's age but she is a bit taller.

The two siblings are surprised to see anyone in the building then bobby says " Ok who are you and how'd you find us? "

" I'll be asking the questions here, did you fail to rescue the chosen one aka lincoln loud? " she says crossing her arms and looking displeased.

Ronnie anne then walks up to her and also crosses her arms and says " Why do you want to know about lincoln? Why's it any of your business? " she says while also looking displeased.

The girl then sighs and says " Allow me to introduce myself, I am one of the protectors of the chosen one and have been ever since he was born. "

" But lincoln's only 11, and me and you the same age so how can that be? Your lying and I won't listen to it. " says ronnie Anne annoyed.

The girl then rolls her eyes and says " You didn't let me finish, the only reason I look like this is because I'm in a different form. On earth I go by a different name, Stella. "

Ronnie Anne is shocked then looks at her and says

" I knew you looked familiar! Your Stella, Lincoln's friend. " she says surprised.

" He's told you about me? " she says surprised.

" Yeah he told me what happened when you kept talking to them and made them fight each other. " she says crossing her arms.

" That was not my intention, I was only trying to blend in you see..well I think I should just show you. "

She then makes some symbols with her hands and her body is covered in smoke then a hand comes through and a woman walks through who has a white suit, a mask only covering her mouth and short black hair, a couple daggers around her waist and ankle and the same symbol on her suit on her chest.

Ronnie Anne is shocked and jaw dropped while Bobby has wide eyes then says " Wow, the more you know right? " his little sister looks back to him annoyed then looks back to the woman and says

" Alright fine, if you have been protecting Lincoln since he was born then why weren't you helping us save him? "

" I didn't have a way to come back here, when I found Lisa's machine it was the only way I could travel back to our home planet. "

Ronnie Anne stays quiet for a little bit but then sighs and says " Ok fine I'll trust you, But if this is some trick then your going to regret it. "

" I assure you it isn't. Now then we must devise a plan to rescue the chosen one and his family. "

**Meanwhile in the dungeon **

It was uncomfortably quiet. No one said anything since the big revelation, especially Lynn sr, until Lori said.

"...why mom… " she said with anger in her voice.

Rita looks back to her daughter and wipes her eyes and says " What do you mea-

" You know exactly what I mean! After all these years you lied to us and not only us you lied to dad! " she yelled at her mother in anger and sadness.

" I'm sorry I just...I didn't know how to tell you, it was something I wished never happened. " she says holding her arms.

" So you wish Lincoln was never born then? " says Luna.

" No! I didn't mean it like that...I-i meant I wish it never happened between me and..him. "

" Well you can't go back in time Rita and now look at us! You actually made me believe Lincoln was my son I should've seen the signs! The white hair! The lack of father son bonding time, he's clearly not my kid and now..I know. "

" I get it you hate me but can we not discuss this now. "

She says raising her voice.

" No were talking about it now! " he yells so his voice is as loud as hers.

" No I mean we have an audience. " she says pointing her finger which makes everyone look back.

Savini and Lincoln watch. Lincoln doesn't say a word and savini watches with a smile then says

" You know I expected this to happen but boy did it turn out to be better than I thought. " he says with his hands behind his back.

" You! I'll never forgive yo- Rita is cut off by Lynn sr who says " What are you going to do, yell at him to make this whole thing go away. "

He yells making her reach her last straw and she turns around slowly but angrily and smacks her husband straight in the face shocking everyone except for Lincoln and savini who watch quietly.

He cups his face in his hands and is pulled violently by the front of his shirt and she says " That is enough! Do you really think I didn't care! Every day ever since it happened I regretted my actions but there was no going back, I had to keep the baby because even though it was from a man I didn't love it was still my child and I loved it and I love you, I really do but fighting isn't going to help right now. "

She pulls him up and hugs him surprising him and she closes her eyes and tears come out, she then says

" I love you Lynn I always will and even if he isn't your son you still treated him like he was and I could tell you were happy were you not? "

" …..I..was.. " he says slowly with his voice breaking a little.

She looks at him and says " Then don't fight with me, help me and let's move past this, please my love. "

He looked into her eyes and sees that she really is sorry for what she did all those years ago and smiled and kissed her on her lips which she gladly accepted.

After a couple seconds they separated and both turned to savini whilst holding hands and Lynn sr said

" He may be your son but I'm his father and your nothing but a man trying to rekindle something that never existed. "

This actually gets to savini who's eye twitches and he grips his hand into a fist but calms himself and says

" You may have made up but your family still hates you Rita. "

" No. We don't. " He looks to his left and sees Lori who walks over to her mother and holds her open hand and says " She has me. " He still smiles but is shocked to see her other sisters join in.

" And me. " says Luna who grabs loris hand.

" Don't forget me. " says Lola who grabs her father's hand.

" And us. " says the rest who all join hands and glare at savini who glares back and looks to Lincoln who still has a blank expression but the symbol on his chest cracks a bit making him flinch and he looks back and says " So what! Just because your a family doesn't mean you can stop me! "

" Oh but it does savini and with this power there's nothing you can do to stop us because this is the power of family! " says Lori making everyone else agree with her after she finishes her sentence.

" Oh yeah! Watch me! " he yells before leaving the room while dragging Lincoln out and two guards watch the door.

They all smile at each other and hug then Luna says " Alright fam we need to make a plan and bust outta here. "

" Right! " they all say while agreeing.

" For lincoln! " Lynn says putting her hand in the middle.

They all follow shortly after and raise their hands while devising a plan to break out.

To be continued…

**Sorry for the break but i've have finally delivered to you the eight chapter and I think i'm going to end this at chapter 10 so the next two chapters will be very action packed so to this i'm probably going to have to take another break to make it the best it can be so I thank you for understanding and until then, farewell. **


	10. Remember us!

**Chapter 9- Enjoy! **

Savini and Lincoln stand next to each other on the top of his palace.

As Lincoln looks down he sees the palace is being fixed while guards are watching with heavy artillery in their hands.

He then looks to his left and sees troops are boarding big aircrafts which resemble fighter jets from earth, he then looks to his father who is smiling evilly at the sight.

Lincoln then faces him fully and says " Father can I ask you a question? " he asks while gripping his hands.

Savini looks to him while raising an eyebrow.

" Yes son? What is it? " he says.

" If I may...why is mother with that man? Shouldn't she be with you? " he asks while the crack on his symbol grows.

Savini's eyes widened then he bends down to him and puts his hands on his shoulders and smiles then sighs and says " Yes she should be but her mind has been...Uh tainted! Yeah… " he says unsurely while smiling nervously.

He looks at him with an eyebrow raised then says

" Then we shall save her, we have to! " he says raising a fist.

" And we will my son but first we must invade their low life planet and rule it with an iron fist! " he yells while looking towards his troops with a sadistic smile.

" Your right but do you promise we will save her? " he asks.

" I promise my son. " he says.

" Then let us take this planet and make them beg for their lives! " he yells.

" That's my boy! " he says while smiling at him but sees the cracks around the symbol growing more which makes him unsure but decides to deal with it later.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ronnie Anne and Bobby and Stella**

They all poke their heads up from a car while some guards don't notice them they then grab them and knock them out then take their armor.

They are all now disguised as guards and Ronnie Anne says

" Alright guys part one of the plan has been completed, now we put part 2 into action. " she says.

" Right, follow me I know a way into the palace. " Stella says while watching for any guards.

" Ok the- wait, don't you have any powers? " Bobby asks.

" What? No. " she says blatantly but quickly.

" Then why are you a protector of Lincoln if you don't have any powers. " he says a little annoyed.

" Why does it even matter right now let's just focus on the plan! " she yells loudly attracting attention from all the other guards who look at them weirdly but keep moving.

" Can you guys stop arguing! The louds need our help and you guys sound like children! So either focus or we'll never be able to save them! " Ronnie Anne says annoyed.

" Your right, sorry ni-ni. " Bobby says.

" I too am sorry for not focusing and for lying. " Stella says.

" Lying? About what? " Bobby asks confused. " Yeah about what? " Ronnie Anne also asks.

" I do have powers I just..don't like to use them that much. " she says while looking away.

" Why's that? " he presses. " Bobby! " Ronnie Anne says while punching his arm.

" What! It's a simple question. " he says. " She's clearly uncomfortable and doesn't want to talk about it. "

" Well I'm sorry for being curious. " he says while crossing his arms.

" No it's alright I'll just tell you guys some other time for now just hang onto me. " she says while putting her hands out.

They grab her hands and are suddenly teleported inside the palace and are about to run to the dungeon when they see the louds wiping their hands of some dirt and see some guards knocked out.

" Wow you guys certainly took care of them. " Bobby says surprised.

" More guards huh? Well this'll be fun. " says Lori while running at Bobby quickly.

" Wait no baby it's m- he's cut off when Lori tackles him into the ground making his helmet fly off.

When Lori sees his face she almost cries and says

" Oh my god Bobby boo boo bear! I'm so sorry. " she yells while hugging him.

" It's ok baby, ow. " he says while smiling.

They get up and Ronnie Anne asks Lynn.

" So how'd you guys escape? We were actually going to come rescue you guys. "

" Well it's actually a funny story we had to Lana as a she-

" Guys! We'll tell our stories later now we need to save Lincoln. " says Rita loud.

" Right! " they all say while walking out but Rita stops Stella and says to her while looking her straight in the eyes.

" It's been awhile, Marie. " she says.

She stiffens up and wipes a tear then says " Yes it has Rita. "

* * *

She then smiles and walks out and they are all shocked to see Lincoln and savini in front of all the troops.

Savini sees them then grits his teeth and says

" Troops! Dispose of them at once! This is your first order of taking over the new world! " he yells while pointing his finger at them, they all then start to rush them while yelling a battle cry.

" Alright girls, it's time we got your brother back. " says Rita determined.

" Right! " they all say then all the younger siblings start to glow and their clothes start to change. It turns into armor!

Lola's clothes change into pink armor with a tiara symbol on the front and it glows brightly, her hair is let out and is waving in the air and she floats in the air and smiles.

Lana's overalls are turned into green armor and has hops her pet frog as a symbol on chest and suddenly all the animals are by her side and Lana can understand what they are saying which makes her squeal with joy.

Lucy has black armor and a skull mask on her chest and a skull mask to go alongside with it, her hands turn into ice to represent the coldness of death this makes her smile and she raises her hands and the dead of the planet rise from the ground and an army of skeletons are by her side.

Lisa has a lab coat and a lab experiment as her symbol and she makes two tubes appear and makes an even bigger armor around her body as a suit and smiles then adjusts her glasses.

Lily just stays as a baby because...yeah. : )

Everyone is surprised, especially their parents.

" Lynn! They did it! " she says happily.

" Yeah, I can see! I thought they'd have to wait a couple more years before it happened but I guess not."

" Hold on a minute! What's going on! Why am I wearing this ridiculous but beautiful piece of armor? " asks Lola confused.

" Well you see-

" Hey people! " yells Ronnie Anne making everyone look her way.

" We can tell stories later! Do you not see the giant army of soldiers heading our way! " she says while pointing at them.

" Ronnie Anne is right! C'mon guys, it's time we got our bro back! " says Luna while in her other form as well.

Everyone agrees and the older siblings go in their other forms as well as their parents, Rita goes into her form from when she fought savini earlier and Lynn sr has a suit made of all the elements and him and her nod to each other then they all look to everyone on their side then she smiles and says

" Let's kick his ass. " she says with a determined smile.

They all yell a battle cry and Lana sends her army of animals then Lucy sends her army of the dead and then they all run while behind them and savini laughs evilly but feels a thug on his arm and looks to Lincoln and says

" Yes son? " he asks

" Please Father...let me fight! " he says with a determined face.

" Hmm, it is risky but I do want to see you use your full power in action so go on ahead my son! " he says while extending his arm out making Lincoln smile then his aura appears and he flies out to his family and punches Lori down and shoots a beam at his other sisters.

Rita and Lynn sr appear in front of savini and punch him from the left and right but he catches and says

" Did you really think you could catch me off guard? Ha! Bring it on! " he yells then throws them aside and they three of them clash into battle.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Lincoln and his sisters in battle.**

Lincoln barrages Lori with punches but it kicked off by Lynn but he lands on his feet and floats up and bit and says

" You are all dealing with something bigger than you know I suggest you give up now before you lose your lives. "

" Oh shut up! We're going to keep fighting for who knows how long as long as we get our brother back! " yells Lola.

This angers Lincoln and he shoots a giant beam at her which flies fast but is smacked away by Luna and she yells " Listen to yourself! Your our only brother! Remember us Lincoln, don't let this guy get to you! Just because he's your father doesn't mean you should listen to him! "

The cracks grow more around his chest and faster then he grips his head and says " Silence! "

" I know you're still in their! " tears start to pour from her eyes and she continues " Your my brother and I know you love us so please, fight back! " she finishes and Lincoln yells loudly making the battlefield shake then he flies to her in anger and punches her stomach making her cough up blood then Lynn rushes in and kicks Lincoln into the air and is about to punch him when he catches her fist.

He throws her at Luan who wasn't expecting that and is shoved into the ground.

Lisa shoots a liquid at Lincoln which traps him in a bodysuit like a cast but he breaks out easily and punches right through the suit shocking Lisa but she abandons it and makes a new one.

Lori then gets up and watches as her sisters and Lincoln clash, he's wrecking them every time they try to attack him.

He grabs Luan by her leg and slams her down then throws her into Lana, he kicks leni into the air and shoots a beam of dark energy at her then head butts Luna and kicks her down. He kicks Lola down and kicks her over then steps on her stomach and punches Lucy in the face cracking her skull all over, then shoots two beams at Lucy's suit making cracks all over then laughs evilly but stops and clutches his chest. The cracks are even worse and even reach his shoulders.

Lori notices this and then she suddenly has a realization then says " Don't worry Lincoln, this'll all be over soon. "

She then runs at him full speed and clutches him.

He expected her to attack him or ram him down but all she does is hug him.

She hugs him with tears in her eyes and she says in his ear " Don't worry little bro I'll save you. "

" Get off me you stupid wo- he's cut short when he feels a sharp pain in his chest.

All the sisters look then gasp and Luna yells " Lori no! "

She backs away from Lincoln and he looks down to see a dagger with weird ancient writing on the blade in his chest over his dark symbol. He tries to pull it out but it burns his hands then he looks to Lori who looks at her sisters and smiles then looks back to him and snaps her finger and Lincoln yells loudly while the dagger starts to burn him more and an explosion follows from his body.

Everything goes dark and smoke covers everything.

Luna runs to Lori with tears in her eyes and says

" You idiot! Why! We could've saved him! " she says angrily.

" Luna. "

" I mean if we reasoned with him more. "

" Luna…. "

" If you gave us more time. "

" Luna! " she yells.

" What! " she yells back.

" Lincoln's fine, look. " she says pointing to the smoke.

She looks back and is shocked and her eyes widened.

Everyone else looks on with wide eyes as the smoke clears. They then see a white glowing light emitting from the smoke and suddenly a hand pokes out.

It's very bright and a foot follows then they all see Lincoln wall out and his symbol no longer dark along with his body, he's back!

They all run to him and hug him while smiling with tears in his eyes.

" Guys? Guys! " he says happily with tears in his eyes.

" We've missed you! " says Leni.

" Me too, I saw everything I just wasn't able to do anything I tried my best to fight back. "

Their reunion is cut short when Rita and Lynn sr are thrown down, their badly beaten and are panting.

" MOM! DAD! " their kids yell, and Bobby and Ronnie Anne also run to their side then Stella makes a shield around them all and protects them from savini's attacks as he tries to get in.

" Don't worry kids were fin- ow! " says Lynn sr.

" Mom! Dad! I'm back! " says Lincoln as he hugs them both.

" My baby boy is back to normal. " she says while kissing his face.

" Ok mom I get it. " he says with a smile on his face.

" We gotta act quick because Stella won't be able to hold on any longer. " says Bobby.

" Stella? " says Lincoln. " I'll explain later. " says Ronnie Anne.

" THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME! " yells savini as he starts to crack the shield.

Lincoln then stands up and has an angered expression on his face. " I'll deal with him. "

" No Lincoln he's too strong plus we just got you back. " says Luna.

He faces her then says " Don't worry….I got this, I'm the man with a plan remember? " he then looks at savini and closes his eyes and says in his mind " Hey? Do you hear me? Let's finish this guy yeah? "

He then opens his eyes and their different, their white and his hair shines silver then his aura appears and it is also white then he disappears and reappears in front of him and says " Beam of the heavens. " suddenly savini's body is pierced with pure light which hurts him but he grips his teeth and says

" You may be my son but nobody betrays me! " he flies to him and is about to punch him down but he's shocked when he stops his fist with one finger then says " You savini have ruined the lives of many and made a fool of me and for that, you die. "

He stabs into his chest with his hand making savini spit blood.

Lincoln then makes a fist with his other hand and punches him so hard savini almost faints but doesn't and says " Don't do this...I'm not even your worst en..enemy.. there's someone much worse than me. "

" Enough with your lies, it's time you died! " he yells but his hand is stopped, he looks and sees his mother with her holding his hand back.

" No...not yet. " she says. " And why is that? " he says while pulling his hand out of her grasp.

" Because as horrible as he is, he needs to pay for what he's done. "

" Hmm...fine I shall allow this for now but if he tries anything I shall kill him without so much as a second thought. " he says while looking into his eyes.

" Fine. " says Rita.

* * *

1 month later…

A long time has passed since everything crazy happened.

But with this time things were put into balance, the family shared no more secrets and things were good that way, they started to train their younger siblings and Lincoln on how to control their power.

And they decided to train Ronnie Anne and Bobby since they knew about the big secret now. Savini was put into a dungeon for the rest of his life, it sealed his power so he couldn't escape and Lynn sr and Rita restored balance on the planet and everything was perfect….until )

* * *

**Meanwhile in the grocery store. **

Rita was with lily looking for groceries to make for dinner, she knew her kids would be starving so she wanted to make something special.

" Liane. "

She stopped in her tracks and froze, lily looked confused while sitting in her chair while in the shopping cart.

Rita looked up and saw..her. It was Mira tozan! Everyone thought she was killed in battle but here she was.

Rita didn't say anything for a long time until she walked forward a bit but steadily and touched Mira's shoulders while looking at her eyes, then said with tears about to burst out.

" Is it really you….sister? " she says with her voice breaking.

To be continued?

**Alright I hope you enjoyed the 9th chapter and no this isn't the end but the next chapter is the last one, man it's been a journey ( see what I did their? Because my story is called a gods...I'll stop. ) **

**But in all seriousness, I am so grateful you took the time out of your day to read my chapters it just makes me so happy, so until then. **

_**Farewell.**_


	11. Epilouge

**Hello everyone, I want to keep this opening short but sweet, I want to again say how thankful I am for all the support on this story. I honestly came here thinking it was never going to work out but man was I wrong, this community is nothing nice and considerate and I'm thankful to have been accepted so easily. Now than since this is the very last chapter I want you all to know that I'm working on other stories and have ideas for a couple more too! So without further ado, enjoy.~**

It was currently 1:00 am on the ex rulers planet. He sat in his cell with shackles mixed with a special magical seal around his wrists and ankles, he looked down at his feet and didn't utter a word. He hadn't showered for a month and honestly smelled bad his hair had grown farther down his waist and even reached the floor.

His cellmate sat very far across from him, out of fear mainly because this is the person who imprisoned her in the first place. Savini looked across the room to his cellmate, he saw the fear and anxiety written all over her, as he began to think he didn't really remember why he sent her to this dungeon in the first place. Then he began to think and said to himself. " _could I have really been that cruel? She looks so young….I'm a monster. " _He sits in silence for the next few minutes just contemplating every horrible deed he's ever done in his life so far. He starts to think of all the lives he's taken from the innocent families he's met in villages. He then looks straight ahead and says 

" So….um? Do you think I'm a bad person? " he asks while avoiding eye contact.

The woman tenses up and sits in her corner, she slowly looks over to him and suddenly her fear and anxiety of him turns to anger and hatred. Of course she already hated him since he wrongfully through her in a dungeon, but she knew she couldn't do anything because he was basically a God while she was like a baby still learning to walk.

She turned over to him and shot him a nasty glare, her eyes burning with anger and her hands gripped in fists, this was enough to even frighten savini a bit.

" What kind of question is that? Of course I do! Your nothing but a sad good for nothing monster! With all the lives you've ruined, and how many families you've massacred do you honestly think you'll ever receive forgiveness? If that day ever comes then I might as well kill myself. " she ends with venom in her tone leaving savini to look down and sit in his own self hatred as she sits on her side of the dungeon.

**In Savini's Mind.**

" _She's right...I don't deserve forgiveness...I've killed millions..and hurt so many..I deserve to die.. " _

He then looks to his wrists and pull them up close to his face, he then grits his teeth and starts to shake a bit and tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. He closes them and angrily starts to punch the floor of the dungeon, this confuses his cellmate and she just looks away not wanting to pay him any mind, only to end up looking anyway and is shocked to see what's happening in front of her.

She sees savini aggressively punching the cement floor as if it offended him, she looks to his fists and sees their bleeding profoundly and he doesn't stop until almost his side is covered in his blood. She gags a little and covers her mouth and looks away before she throws up until she hears some chanting, she looks back to see him chanting some words she's never heard of before but also sees his hands are starting to burn but he ignores the pain and keeps going until the shackles start to crack.

This shocks her and scares her, she feels sick to her stomach and wants to scream as loudly as she can to alert the guards but is scared as to what he might do to her.

He keeps chanting and even though his hands are full of pain he does his best to ignore it. He then moves his hands in a circular motion and a bright yellow light appears and he grabs it then the shackles burst apart, pieces falling to the ground and leaving a savini almost passed out due to his excessive blood loss.

He looks over to the woman and says " Your right, I don't deserve forgiveness...just like how I don't deserve to live. "

" I-i don't understand….? " she says scaredly.

He then uses his magic to make a dagger appear, but it's not an ordinary dagger, this one is different. Since savini is the exact opposite of lincoln this dagger is made completely of the power of the heavens, the very power lincoln poses.

He grabs it and thinks for a second, their's no coming back from this once this is done...thats it. He closes his eyes and for the first time in a long time he utters two words he's never said in a long time.

" _I'm sorry.. " _He then stabs himself in the chest quickly and he spits up blood and falls against the wall of the dungeon and dies very quickly but...smiles?

The woman screams making guards rush in only to cover their mouths and catch their breath, they almost puke on site but remain calm and look away from the gore.

They see a dead savini attached to the wall, blood trickling along the many swords that impaled his body, the light in his eyes gone and the smile on his face still present even in death.

The guards don't have much to say but only " My god. "

**Meanwhile on planet earth in the loud house**

The loud siblings sat on the couch with shocked expressions written all over their faces, some with tears in their eyes while others covered their mouths as rita and mira stood in front of them.

" And that's the story kids, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. " their mother says with tears in her eyes.

Lori immediately stands up and hugs her mother and says " No mom It's ok, this whole time you thought she was dead so It's understandable why you didn't want to talk about it. "

This causes her to smile happily knowing her oldest daughter is loving and isn't mad about this, she soon feels more hands wrap around her and sees her son and daughters hugging and lincoln adds by saying " We understand mom and we aren't mad. " Soon after the rest agree and she smiles and looks over to her sister who awkwardly stands beside them but is soon pulled into the hug by her sister and she says " Your family too, so get used to this. " she says making her sister smile and hug back.

Flashback Years in the past

Two little girls chased each other around their house, they laughed while they did and their parents only watched on with smiles on their faces.

These two girls of course being rita ( also known as liane ) and mira tozan, they soon stopped and panted then giggled until they were stopped by the sound of a horn alerting everyone in the house. Their father told them to stand with their mother by the couch which they gladly obeyed, he stepped outside to see what was going on only to be immediately shot in the chest right through the heart making his wife yell his name and his daughters to scream as well.

Their mother ran to him and they followed, they ran to his side to see if they could stop the bleeding but alas it was too late, he was gone from this world making his wife cry out only to be pulled by the hair by an evil knight and have a sadistic smile on his face.

He feels a kick to his groin making him drop their mother to the ground but this angers him and he kicks mira aside angering rita as her eyes shine bright white and blast him away into a wall knocking him out then as her eyes turn back to normal, as she's about to rush to her mother and sisters side a massive explosion pushes her back, she sits up and yells their names with tears streaming down her face. She was only 7 years old when her village was attacked.

_9:00 pm in the loud house. _

As the family was starting to learn more about their aunt, rita layed in her bed, happy knowing she was finally at peace once again in her life.

That was until she got a call, her husband answered and said " Honey! It's for you! " he yells from the living room.

This annoyed her that she had to get up from her comfort but she did so anyway and walked out their room, and said hello to the person on the other side.

After a little conversation, she gasped making everyone look her way as she hangs up the phone. Lori was the first to ask " Mom? Is everything ok? " she asks.

She doesn't respond right away, instead she slowly turns around and says

" Savini is….dead. "

_The en- jk i'll be back but thank you for reading like seriously I really appreciate it. _

_Farewell~_


End file.
